<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winding Strings by DragonSaphiraReads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652899">Winding Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads'>DragonSaphiraReads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernest has always been able to see the strings that connect soulmates, and he could always see that he didn’t have any of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winding Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like listening to podfics? You can listen to this oneshot on my YT channel here https://youtu.be/eG8xF5xcg08</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people can’t see the strings that connect them to their soulmate. They can only see a small piece tied around their own finger, which seems to disappear into thin air a few inches down. Not until they come face to face with them, and suddenly the pool of loose string materializes on the ground, showing how each of its ends connect their hands. </p>
<p>Ernest couldn’t remember if there was a time where he couldn’t see the strings. They were everywhere, wound around every corner. </p>
<p>They weren’t always red. In fact, the color depended completely on the person, and the kind of relationship that they would have together. Everyone had at least two, if not more for romantic and platonic soulmates both. </p>
<p>	Except him. </p>
<p>	Ernest had been born without strings. He could see how colorful they made the world, and yet his fingers were bare. He had no soulmates, and it had caused him incredible stress during his elementary and high school years. So much so that he had at one point completely secluded himself and refused to let himself become close with anyone. </p>
<p>	It was easier that way, to not let himself fall in love at all, rather than having to be heartbroken over and over again. </p>
<p>	He had two people he could possibly call friends, and even that was a stretch. Remus was just as socially ostracized as he was - although at least his was self imposed - and Otto was just as cynical as Ernest himself. </p>
<p>	The world had beaten against all of them, but at least Remus and Otto had each other. The string tying them together proved that. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>	Ernest didn’t go out much. It was a rare occasion for him to leave the house for something other than work and his weekly grocery trip. But Remus had received tickets to a musical performance his brother was the lead in, and Otto had suddenly been called in to work. </p>
<p>Which meant he was now sitting in the middle of a crowded theatre with Remus by his side, watching a performance of Beauty and the Beast and finding himself fascinated by two of the actors. </p>
<p>The first was the man playing Belle’s father - Patton Foster, Ernest read in the program - he looked like he was born to play his part. There was something about him that was so genuine, he could see it through the acting. </p>
<p>And then there was Remus’s brother, Roman Prince. Remus had shown him pictures of him, but nothing could have prepared him for how breathtaking he was. Even with the prosthetics, makeup and bulky costume, he was absolutely gorgeous. His voice was heavenly as well, and he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the more tender scenes with Belle. He would have believed they were together, if he couldn’t see that their strings didn’t intertwine at all. </p>
<p>The performance flew by way too quick, and soon the lights came up in the house and Remus was tapping him on the shoulder with a questioning look on his face. </p>
<p>“You good?” He asked, and Ernest had to think about his answer. </p>
<p>“Can you... introduce me to your brother?” Was the only thing he could force out, and Remus reeled at the question before taking a closer look at Ernest’s face. </p>
<p>“Oh my god you’re blushing! Aww, does little Dee Dee have a crush on my brother? That’s so cute!” Remus squealed, far too loudly. The people still in the theatre turned to look at them and Ernest resisted the urge to slap him. </p>
<p>“Shut up! I just wanted to say he did a good job!” He lied, crossing his arms. Remus snickered, pulling him up by the elbow and heading towards the door that separated the house from backstage. </p>
<p>“W-Wait, Remus, I didn’t mean-”</p>
<p>“Relax!” Remus told him, pushing the door open without fear. “They all know me, it’s chill!”</p>
<p>They only got two steps in before they were stopped by a figure wearing all black in the middle of the hall. He had piercing gray eyes and fluffy hair, with the tips a faded purple. The man crossed his arms, staring coolly at them. </p>
<p>“Remus.” He droned, and the latter grinned brightly at him. </p>
<p>“Great show, emo! Where’s the star, my friend wanted to meet him!”</p>
<p>Ernest swallowed, hoping he wouldn’t get kicked out. He really did want to meet Roman, but there was something about this man as well. Ernest could see three strings hanging from his hand; one light blue, one dark blue, and one brilliant red. He also had a yellow string hanging from the same hand, but Ernest lost sight of it as the man shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. </p>
<p>	“Getting his costume off. Go ahead and find him, but don’t touch anything!”</p>
<p>	“Thanks Virgie!” Remus sung, brushing past him. Ernest met his eyes as they passed, and he was stunned by how beautiful he was. </p>
<p>	Then Remus threw open the doors to the back lobby, and immediately dragged him towards two other men who were talking in the corner. One was wearing a black polo and dress pants, and the other Ernest recognized as Patton, the actor for Belle’s father. He was out of costume but still had his stage makeup on, which Ernest thought looked rather endearing on him. </p>
<p>	They had a string connecting them, Ernest saw immediately. The end tied to Patton’s finger was dark blue, which slowly lightened as it reached the other side. They also both had a purple string that lead back through the door, which Ernest surmised belonged to the man they’d just run into. They each also had a red string, which lead down the opposite hallway. </p>
<p>	“Remus, you actually came!” Patton exclaimed as they approached, then he turned to Ernest. “Who’s this?”</p>
<p>	“Ernest, my stand-in boyfriend for the night!” </p>
<p>	Ernest smacked Remus’s shoulder. “Don’t give them the wrong idea, creep.” Remus just laughed. </p>
<p>	“It’s nice to meet you Ernest. I’m Logan.” The man in the polo said, holding out his hand. Ernest shook it, returning the sentiment. “You’re Remus’s other roommate then?”</p>
<p>	“Ah, yes, for now.” He told them casually. “I haven’t met my soulmate yet, so it’s just easier.”</p>
<p>	Patton nodded, and Ernest noticed his eyes flicker down to his hand. Self conscious, he hid it behind his back. Could Patton see strings like he could? Is that why he looked so confused? He’d probably never met anyone without a string before. </p>
<p>	“Where’s Roman? Remus asked impatiently. </p>
<p>	“Right here, never fear!” A voice came from behind them, and Ernest spun around to come face to face with the prettiest man he’d ever seen. His cheeks were red and his hair was mussed from his costume, but it just served to enhance his appearance. </p>
<p>	Roman brushed right past him, swooping in to kiss both Patton and Logan on the cheek. It was then that Ernest realized the red string on their fingers belonged to this man. “Fantastic opening! Pat, I was nearly in tears seeing you and Valerie together! Wasn’t he incredible?” He asked, pointing his question mostly at Logan but also at the other two. </p>
<p>	“It’s like he was born to play the part.” Ernest commented, and Patton grinned at the praise. </p>
<p>	“You all are too sweet!”</p>
<p>	“Hey Ro, what’dya say to grabbing Virgil and getting our butts over to Denny’s now, <i>before</i> the sun rises tomorrow?” Remus suggested, teasing. Roman rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>	“As far as I know, Denny’s is reserved for actual members of the cast and crew, not little parasites who attach themselves to the main actor to get some cheap food!”</p>
<p>	Remus pouted, slinging an arm around Ernest’s shoulders. “Aww, c’mon bro! For me? And my friend who may or may not have a crush--”</p>
<p>	Ernest shoved him into the wall before he could finish that sentence, face burning. Roman laughed at him, clapping him on the shoulder. </p>
<p>	“Ha, I like you! Put this creep in his place!” Roman cheered, then turned to the other two. “What do you guys think? Should we let them come with us for this sacred tradition?”</p>
<p>	“It’s Denny’s, Roman, not a five star restaurant. Besides, it’s not as if we make reservations. They’re free to come and go as much as we are.” Logan rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses. Remus laughed.</p>
<p>	“I knew you were my favorite for a reason, Lo! C’mon, let’s go!”</p>
<p>	And for the third time today, Ernest found himself getting dragged by Remus. However, if it meant he could spend more time with those four, he was willing to bear it. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>	Roman was just as amazing in person as he seemed on stage, but Ernest got to know the other three just as well over the course of the hours they spent at the small Denny’s booth. </p>
<p>	They were all soulmates, as Ernest had guessed. Roman and Patton were actors, and had been together since middle school. They met Virgil through their theatre program in high school, and finally they found Logan when they all came to work for this theatre. </p>
<p>	They were incredibly comfortable with each other, which he supposed he should have expected. Even so, he couldn’t explain why his heart panged so deeply at every soft touch, tender look, and sweet word. He also couldn’t understand why he felt like he might explode every time one of their knees accidently brushed his under the table. </p>
<p>	Every inch of him was burning red, even down to his fingertips. It was so bad that after they got back to their apartment, Ernest hopped into the shower and stood under a freezing cold spray for twenty minutes to calm himself down. Remus just giggled at him when he came out from the bathroom with his teeth chattering. </p>
<p>	He couldn’t even escape in his dreams. All through the night he dreamt of those four, and even if the scene shifted, one thing stayed the same. The color of their eyes, which wasn’t their normal color, but instead the colors of the strings around their fingers. Patton’s shined a beautiful blue, sparkling like the ocean, while Logan’s deep blue resembles the night sky twinkling with stars. Virgil’s were dark pools of purple, rich and mysterious, and Roman’s were like two rubies glittering in the sun. </p>
<p>	Ernest didn’t get a wink of sleep, and he was incredibly thankful it was a weekend and he could sleep in the following morning. </p>
<p>	Which was what he was doing when Remus suddenly burst into his room, cell phone pressed against his ear. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, I told you, he’s right here. Just gimme a sec!” He scolded, then he held the phone away from his ear and looked at Ernest. “Hey, my brother’s on the line and he wants to talk to you. Wake up!”</p>
<p>	Ernest didn’t need to be told twice. “Roman? What--”</p>
<p>	“Don’t ask me, ask him!” Remus thrust the phone into Ernest’s hands, and then sauntered out of the room. Ernest blinked, taking a moment for a deep breath before holding the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>	“Hello?”</p>
<p>	“Hey, Ernest? Sorry, I asked Remus for your number so I could call you later, but I guess that means ‘wake up my roommate to talk right now’ in his language.”</p>
<p>	Ernest shook his head. “N-No, it’s alright, I was just getting up... why did you want my number?”</p>
<p>	There was a nervous laugh from the other side of the line, and he thought he heard soft whispers in the background. “So, this might be a little forward, but... we think you might be our final soulmate.”</p>
<p>	“W-What?”</p>
<p>	Those words didn’t make sense to him. He didn’t have a soulmate. He never had. Was this some kind of cruel joke?</p>
<p>	“Look, I know it sounds crazy, and Remus told me you don’t have any soulmates. But... well, me, Virge, Pat and Lo were talking last night and we all realized we have a yellow string that we haven’t found the match to yet. And Patton’s kind of able to see other people’s strings, and he noticed that yours look like they match...”</p>
<p>	“But... I don’t have any strings! I never have!”</p>
<p>	Roman sighed, and then a different voice came onto the phone. “Hi Ernest, it’s Patton!”</p>
<p>	“Patton, what--”</p>
<p>	“You can see strings, right? I saw you staring at our hands last night, and I’m sorry if I’m wrong, but I promise you that you do have strings!”</p>
<p>	“I... don’t understand.”</p>
<p>	He could hear Patton smile through the receiver. “I thought I didn’t have any strings either, when I was a kid. I could see everyone else’s, but I didn’t have anything around my fingers. I thought I would be alone forever, because I didn’t have a soulmate.”</p>
<p>	“What are you...?”</p>
<p>	“But then I met Roman, and suddenly a red string appeared around my finger, leading to him. And one more appeared every time I met a new soulmate. And just last night, a new string appeared.”</p>
<p>	“A... yellow string?”</p>
<p>	“Yes. Ernest, can you do just one little thing for me?”</p>
<p>	Ernest cleared his throat. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>	“Look at your hands.”</p>
<p>	His room was dark, so Ernest clambered across his bed to reach for his curtains and pull them apart, letting the morning light flood his room. </p>
<p>	“P-Patton, I...”</p>
<p>	“Yes? Do you see anything?”</p>
<p>	“I have them... I have... strings... god, I have strings!” Ernest shouted, his breath hitching. The phone dropped into his lap as he stared in amazement at the four strings tied around his ring finger - one purple, one light blue, one dark blue, and one a lovely red.</p>
<p>	He could hear cheers through the phone, but he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing from relief. Behind him, he could hear two pairs of footsteps as Remus and Otto came to his door, confused and concerned. </p>
<p>	“I... have soulmates...”</p>
<p>	He heard his name through the phone, and he forced himself to grab it and hold it up to his ear again. “Y-Yes?”</p>
<p>	Logan’s calm voice came through. “Would it be alright if we came by your apartment in half an hour?”</p>
<p>	“Yes... Yes, yes please! Please come! I... I can’t believe... I have soulmates!”</p>
<p>	Then Virgil came through, his voice slow and deep. “We’ll be there as soon as we can. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”</p>
<p>	Ernest couldn’t talk anymore after that, overcome by tears of joy and relief. </p>
<p>	He wasn’t alone after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>